Utility tractors may have center control support assemblies that include several support castings and brackets that are used to support and limit deflection of a steering column assembly in response to loads or impact forces. However, side-to-side or front-to-back deflection of a center control support assembly in response to a 250 pound load at 80 degrees C. may exceed 50 mm where a steering column assembly is mounted. A tractor center control console is needed that can withstand loads or impact forces to the steering column assembly, and limit or reduce deflection of the steering column assembly.
Center control support assemblies also may be used to mount other components such as an instrument panel, key switch panel, and hood hinge. Because of the relatively large number of parts, significant assembly time is required to build a center control support assembly in place on the tractor, and to attach components including heat shields and noise reduction materials. A tractor center control console is needed having a lower number of parts and shorter assembly time.
Utility tractors also may have electronic components such as controllers for the engine and/or transmission that must be connected via wiring harnesses to other components on the tractor. There is a need to mount electronic components on a tractor where they are accessible for service, optimize routing of wiring harnesses, and protect and shield the components from engine heat, moisture, and dirt.